Crazy About Chicken Soup
by whirlyite
Summary: A series of vignettes exploring what was on the men's minds after the events chronicled in "To Catch a Papa Bear". Newkirk finds himself with a lot of time on his hands. Reviews and constructive criticism encouraged and welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Déjà Vu All Over Again**

The timing could not have been worse – or better – depending on your point of view. Of all the times to come down with yet another cold! Though it did play right into the Colonel's cover story, didn't it? Oh well, he could use some rest and recuperation following his capture and imprisonment by the Gestapo. _What a bloody near thing that was! Thank goodness the gov'nor rescued me!_ Not that he had ever had any doubts on that score but he had sat in that damp, dank cell much longer than he was comfortable with. But his mates had come through as usual, and he ended up safely back at the Stalag (albeit with the beginnings of a nasty cold).

"_The next sound you hear will be very loud!"_

"_We did it!"_

"_Yeah, another day, another munitions dump."_

"_Oui Colonel, and we also got Newkirk back!"_

"_Well let's face it, no day's perfect."_

_The team hurried out of the area just after the munitions dump exploded, and were soon clambering down the tree stump entrance to the emergency tunnel._

_Kinch headed off to check the radio while Carter and LeBeau cleaned up and changed from their blacks back into their uniforms. Newkirk flung off his hat and coat and then sat down heavily on the bench. He dropped his head down into his hands. He felt someone clasp his shoulder and he looked up to see the concerned face of Colonel Hogan._

"_How're you doing?"_

"_I'm fine sir. Just bloody tired. And 'ungry. Could use a bit of somethin' to eat. Room service at Chez Gestapo is ruddy awful."_

_LeBeau called from the adjacent room, "Give me a minute mon ami…I will get you something."_

"_Thanks Louis." He sneezed unexpectedly._

"_Geshundheit!" shouted Carter. "Are you coming down with a real cold Peter?"_

"_A real cold? As opposed to what Andrew, a false cold?" He rubbed his nose as he spoke._

"_I'll fill him in Carter." Hogan sat down next to him on the bench. "Newkirk, to cover for you, we told Klink that you were laid up in my quarters with a cold. By the sound of things, you'll be sleeping there for the next couple of nights and days as well. You've also been excused from roll call until you're better, which works out good; that'll give you a chance to rest up after this little adventure. After you eat, change into your nightshirt and head for the bottom bunk in my quarters."_

"_But sir – where will you be?"_

"_I've been sleeping in your bunk. A few more nights won't kill me."_

"_Are you sure Gov? I 'ate to move you out of your quarters." He sneezed a second time, then once again, shivering involuntarily._

"_Yes I'm sure. Especially since it sounds like you really are coming down with a cold."_

"_You might be spot on Gov. I'm right knackered."_

_LeBeau emerged from the alcove, back in uniform. "Come mon ami! I saved you some dinner."_

"_Ta little mate." He bowed his head wearily before he got up, hoping he could make it up the ladder._

"_C'mon Newkirk. Let me give you a hand."_

"_Thanks Gov."_

_He barely stayed awake for as long as it took to wolf down the food LeBeau gave him. Then he ditched the civvies for his nightshirt and headed to the Colonel's quarters. He paused in the open doorway, exhausted. The Colonel was already there, clad in his pajamas and robe._

"_Bottom bunk Peter."_

"_Thanks Colonel," he mumbled as he gratefully slid beneath the blanket._

"_Get some rest soldier." Hogan headed out and then turned. "By the way there's an extra blanket on the top…" He smiled. Newkirk was already out and lightly snoring. Well, at least we won't need to use the record! the Colonel thought to himself. He gently shut the door and noticed LeBeau hovering nearby._

"_How is he Colonel?"_

"_Exhausted. Out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow." He motioned LeBeau over and draped an arm across his shoulders. "Louis, I'm putting you in charge of 'Operation Get Newkirk Healthy'. Are you up to such an onerous task?"_

"_Oui sir! It will not be the first time."_

_Hogan grinned. "I know! But I want him to stay in bed until he's completely recovered. Understand?"_

"_Yes sir." LeBeau headed to his bunk, then turned back to face Hogan. "Colonel, is there any hazardous duty pay involved here?"_

"_Not that I know of but I'll be happy to recommend you for the Croix de Guerre."_

_LeBeau chuckled to himself as he turned and headed for bed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Tally Ho**

Newkirk slept through what was left of the night and well into the next afternoon. He awoke to a gentle swishing sound, like leather brushing against leather. His head and nose were completely stuffed up, he had a sore throat and felt achy all over. _Bloody Nora I do have a cold!_ He cracked one eye open to see Carter sitting beside the bunk, playing with a string.

"Andrew? Wot're ya doin' 'ere?" His voice came out sounding hoarse and raspy.

"Oh hey buddy! Just trying to get this Jacob's Ladder thing down. I came by to check on you and since you were still asleep I thought I'd wait for you to wake up."

Newkirk tried to sit up a little. "Well I'm awake now." He sneezed violently. _Cor, that hurt!_ "Sorry."

Carter handed him a handkerchief. "Hey don't apologize! We're all just really glad to have you back safe and sound. Well, safe for now anyways cuz you sure don't sound so good."

"Thanks mate." He blew his nose noisily. "Don't worry. I'm alright. Just a ruddy cold."

Carter knew a bad cold when he heard one. "We don't want your 'ruddy cold' to turn into 'ruddy pneumonia' Peter."

He shot Carter a sideways glare. "Did the Colonel put you up to this mate?"

"Up to what? Jeez can't a guy be worried about his best friend? The Colonel didn't ask me to do anything. Though goodness knows we owe him."

Newkirk forgot his next retort, "Owe the Colonel? Wot d'ya mean Andrew?"

Carter dropped his head. "Well, I don't know if I should tell you Peter…"

"C'mon Andrew. Give over."

"Well everyone was real worried about you and what was going to happen to you at Gestapo Headquarters. When North Star, I mean, Myra met with us down in the tunnel…"

"You let that Mata Hari in the tunnel?" No one had bothered to tell him _that_.

"Yeah well of course that was before we knew she was Gestapo! Anyways she gave us a plan to break you and the others out and the Colonel nixed it right off the bat. We thought for sure he was going to leave you to the Gestapo and we got really upset with him." The unfortunate words spoken that night were still ringing through his mind.

"_What about her plan Colonel?"_

"_Fine. Except it's not for us."_

"_What?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_No plan is what I mean. Forget it."_

"_What are you talking about Colonel?"_

"_We can't leave him there!"_

"_Newkirk would lay himself on the line for us Colonel."_

"_And he has, more than once!"_

"_Well he's not in command! I am. Which means I'm the lucky one that has to make the rough decisions."_

"_Where does a guy go to resign?"_

"_I'm with you Kinch!"_

"_Whatever the Colonel says, it's his war."_

Newkirk knew that wasn't the end of the story and prompted Carter when he paused, "We?"

"Yeah, me, Louis and Kinch."

Newkirk sat back, a bit gobsmacked. Carter and LeBeau he could understand. But Kinch? Kinch never lost his composure, especially when the Colonel's orders were involved. He was glad he had pressed Carter for an explanation. He suddenly turned away to sneeze several more times. "Sorry. Go on Andrew."

"Are you sure? I can come back later."

"Andrew I'm fine! Keep goin'. Please?"

"Well…" Carter was obviously reluctant to continue. Truth be told, he felt ashamed of himself for his words and emotions that night. He focused his attention on the floor.

A soft knock came at the door. "Pierre? Are you awake? May I come in?"

"Yeah LeBeau. Go ahead." The diminutive Frenchman entered the room with a tray.

"I thought you might be hungry. Oh André, I did not know you were here!"

"It's okay Louis. I was just leaving."

Carter was relieved to get an opportunity to slip out the door before he finished the conversation. Newkirk made a mental note to get the rest of the story out of him later, and turned his attention to LeBeau.

"You sure are susceptible to colds mon ami!" LeBeau set the tray down and bustled about, a steaming bowl in hand.

"Leave off Louis! See 'ow chipper you feel after sittin' in a bloody Gestapo cell for that long, eh?"

LeBeau rolled his eyes, secretly relieved beyond belief that his English friend was here in front of him, safely and comfortably ensconced in the lower bunk of the Colonel's quarters. He allowed Newkirk the luxury of grousing, especially as he really was sick.

"I know, I know. I have something to help you feel better."

"Blimey Louis! Is that real chicken soup?"

"Oui, it is. Orders of Kommandant Klink."

"What pony and trap did the Colonel give 'im, Louis?"

"You should have seen it mon ami. He had Klink in the palm of his hand. Which reminds me…" he reached over and unceremoniously stuck a thermometer in Newkirk's mouth.

"Wot's that for…? he sputtered.

"Le Colonel convinced the Kommandant you had a temperature of 102!"

"I'll admit I'm not feelin' me best right now but I don't think…"

LeBeau cut him off with a smile, "Oui mon ami. I agree, most of the time you do not think."

"Louie…" growled Newkirk.

"Please mon ami. Humor me. You feel feverish, no?"

"Yes mum", Newkirk rolled his eyes. "When can I 'ave a go at that soup?"

"As soon as you keep your mouth closed long enough to take your temperature! Do you not want to continue to be excused from roll call?"

LeBeau got the trademark Newkirk smirk in reply. Oh well at least it kept his mouth shut long enough to take a temperature.

"See Pierre? You do have a fever, 100˚!"

"Nothing to worry over Louis."

"Nothing to worry over he says! You should've been in the tunnel when that Boche spy was here! We were so worried for you we almost…" LeBeau stopped there, realizing he nearly went too far. He busied himself with the soup, placing the tray on Newkirk's lap. "Eat mon ami."

Newkirk realized he might be able to get the rest of Carter's tale from LeBeau. He took a cautious sip of the hot soup. "You almost what Louis?"

"Nothing mon ami, nothing. We are just so relieved and grateful that you are back here with us. We were very worried about you being in Gestapo hands."

"I appreciate that mate. I was a bit worried meself. When Andrew was in 'ere he let on that you all were upset with the Colonel. Why was that Louis?"

LeBeau sighed. "I am ashamed to admit it mon ami. I was so angry with Colonel Hogan. We all were. We thought he was going to abandon you to the Gestapo."

Newkirk was shocked to hear the same line of thinking he had heard from Carter. "Louis! You know the Colonel would never leave one of us behind! Don't you?" He never had any doubt that the Colonel would come for him. A_s soon as Papa Bear realizes what's happened, he'll come for us!_

"Oui. I do. But you were not there Pierre. He seemed so adamant that we were not going to rescue you."

"Louis, I know there's more to it than that!" He felt his anger rising and turned to sneeze yet again. He blew his nose, ears ringing with the effort.

LeBeau patted his arm. "Do not become upset mon ami. Rest. We want you to get well. Do not concern yourself."

He began to feel drowsy. _Oh bloody 'ell!_ "Louis, what'd ya put in the soup?"

"Nothing Pierre. Go to sleep."

"Louis…", he trailed off, eyes closing against his will. He'd get to the bottom of this. After the nap, that is.

LeBeau collected the empty bowl and tray, then left quietly. He saw Carter standing close by as he gently shut the door to Hogan's quarters.

Carter's eyes were wide. "Did you really put something in the soup Louis?"

"André, did you know eavesdropping is not polite?"

"I'm sorry but I don't want Peter to get all riled up. He needs to get well."

"I agree wholeheartedly mon ami. The last thing we need is a sick _and_ upset Pierre."

Carter followed him as he made his way to the stove to check on the next batch of chicken soup.

"Well? Did you put something in the soup or not?"

"No I did not! Though it is not a bad idea…hmm. I may keep it in mind." He sighed. "No André, Pierre's body is simply telling him it needs rest and the chicken soup helped."

"He never listens anyway does he?"

"No. He is as you Americans say, stubborn as a mule?"

"Yeah. Exactly. Though sometimes he can be more of a hard headed English jackass."

LeBeau stared at Carter, surprised to hear such a comment from him. He chuckled. "André! Do not ever let him hear you say that!"

"Are you kidding Louis? I value my life."

Hogan had approached to pour himself a cup of coffee just in time to catch Carter's 'jackass' remark. "Carter you'd better be ready to escape if Newkirk ever hears you say something like that."

Carter nodded solemnly, "My lips are sealed Colonel." He suddenly took on a worried expression. "This is just between us, right?"

Hogan chuckled and turned back to LeBeau. "How is our favorite patient doing Louis?"

"It sounds like his cold is getting worse mon Colonel, plus he is running a bit of fever. He did eat all of the soup and fell back asleep shortly afterwards. He even accused me of putting something in the soup to knock him out!"

"That's our Newkirk. Suspicious to the last."

"Ah oui."

"Oh, by the way LeBeau…"

"Oui mon Colonel?"

"_Did_ you put something in the soup?"

"No! Colonel!" LeBeau threw his hands up in frustration, cursing under his breath in French, while Carter and Hogan laughed.

The door cracked open and Schultz walked in.

"Hallo Schultzie, what can we do for you?" called LeBeau from the stove.

"I am here to check on the Englander per the Kommandant's orders. How much longer will he be missing roll call?"

Hogan put his arm around Schultz's shoulders and drew him aside. "He's still pretty sick Schultz. As a matter of fact, he's sleeping right now. Can't you come back later?"

"Nein! The Kommandant expects a report from me on the Englander's condition. Orders, please, Colonel Hogan?"

"LeBeau?"

"Come on Schultzie. Quiet, okay?"

Schultz nodded as the Frenchman led him to the Colonel's quarters. LeBeau opened the door quietly and stood aside as the German guard stepped into the room.

"He is not snoring as loud as before. Is that good?" whispered Schultz.

"His fever is slowly falling. I think that helps a lot." Hogan said.

Newkirk sneezed in his sleep and muttered something unintelligible, then shifted his position on the bunk.

"Shhh! I do not want him to wake up. Visiting hours are over Schultzie. You can see he's still too sick for roll call." LeBeau nudged Schultz out of the room and closed the door.

"Ja. I will tell the Kommandant. Danke cockroach." He headed for the door and turned. "Oh, before I forget, the Kommandant wanted to make sure you are still giving him the chicken soup?"

"Yes. As much as possible."

"Das ist sehr gut." Schultz left.

LeBeau shook his head. "I am glad we no longer have to try to fool Schultz with that dummy. He can plainly see for himself how sick Pierre is."

"Yeah." Hogan rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "If only I hadn't sent him out, he wouldn't've gotten captured and he probably wouldn't be sick right now."

"Mon Colonel, you cannot blame yourself. You could not have known what would happen. It is just one of those things. Pierre is here safe with us and he will be back in good health in no time."

"Sure Colonel!" Carter piped in. "Leave it to Louis and me. We'll have Peter up and at 'em before you know it."

"Thanks guys. I'm going to hold you to that promise!" he grinned and walked out the barracks door.

Carter glanced at the closed door of the Colonel's quarters and turned to LeBeau. "Boy Louis I hope I haven't bitten off more than I can chew!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The French Connection**

LeBeau looked in on Newkirk an hour before lights out. "Pierre? Are you awake mon ami?"

"Louis? Is that you?" came the sleepy reply.

"Oui. I came to see if you are hungry, and I have some balm as well."

"Balm? Wot's that for?" Newkirk sat up, shaking his head, trying to clear it.

"My grand-mère sends it to me. It is an old LeBeau family remedy. You rub it on your chest. Trust me, it will help cure your cold."

Newkirk rolled his eyes. _Blimey!_ _I suppose I'd better let Louie play doctor. I'll never get out of this ruddy bunk if I don't._ "Do I 'ave a choice Louis?"

"No, you actually do not. Unless you wish to stay in this bunk longer than you have to. Here." LeBeau produced another bowl of chicken soup. "Eat mon ami. Then we will apply the balm."

"Louis I'm not that 'ungry right now…"

"Please Pierre. Try to eat at least a little."

He took a few sips and then handed the bowl back. His head was so stuffed up and achy that nothing tasted good. "'ere Louis. That's all I want for now."

LeBeau was disappointed but didn't press the issue. "Alright. I will let you pass this time. Open your shirt."

Newkirk unbuttoned the top of his night shirt and reached for the balm. "Give it over Louis!"

LeBeau held it just out of reach. "No mon ami. I must insist. Half of the remedy is the massage."

"Wot? Please tell me you're ruddy jokin'." Apparently he wasn't. Newkirk started to button up his shirt. There was no way he was letting LeBeau rub this stuff on his chest, unless…"Okay mate. I'll let ya on two conditions. First, you give me the barney on what 'appened that night in the tunnel with North Star. Second, breathe a word of this to anyone else and I swear I'm comin' after ya."

LeBeau sighed. _Why was Pierre being so insistent?_ "Alright. I will agree, but only because I wish you to get well!"

Newkirk opened his shirt up and LeBeau went to work with the balm. "Where did we leave off then Louis? Righto, I wanted the rest of the story on why you lot were so cross with the Colonel."

LeBeau didn't answer at first.

"Stop squirming Pierre!"

"Blimey! The things I agree to…c'mon Louis. Quit stallin'. Give over."

"Pierre, the honest truth is that I let my emotions get the better of me. You and I have been friends a long time, no? I could not imagine the possibility of you not coming back. You have given so much of yourself for us. I was so worried about you I simply could not bridle my tongue." He paused as his hasty words came back to mind.

"_We can't leave him there!"_

"_Newkirk would lay himself on the line for us Colonel."_

"_And he has, more than once!"_

Newkirk felt somewhat disconcerted as he realized it was LeBeau's intense concern for him that lay at the root of his anger at Hogan. "'ave you talked to the Colonel about this Louis?"

"No, I am ashamed to admit that I have not. I do not know how to go about it."

"Just come out and say it! Don't ya think he'd appreciate 'earin' an apology?"

"He deserves one."

"Louis…I don't want to be the cause of any 'ard feelings between you and the Colonel."

"Do not concern yourself Pierre. I do not believe that is the case. Le Colonel hasn't been treating us any differently."

"That's because 'e's the Gov'nor. 'e can't let things like this affect him, at least on the outside. On the inside, though…I imagine it had to be tough to 'ear whatever it was you lot told him."

"Oui. You are right. Our words were hasty and thoughtless." LeBeau finished with the balm. "There you are Pierre."

"Thanks Louis. 'as quite the odor don't it?" Newkirk started to button up his nightshirt.

"Wait mon ami." LeBeau stepped out of the room for a moment and returned with a hot towel. "Here. Put this on your chest before you button your shirt up."

"Ow it's 'ot!"

"It is supposed to be hot."

Newkirk did as he was told and then buttoned his night shirt with a sheepish grin. "It actually feels rather grand Louis. Thanks."

"It will also help you to sleep better. The heat of the towel releases the full bouquet of the ginger, rosemary and lavender."

"If ya say so Louis. Smells more like one of your recipes than a remedy. Though I think you may be right about it 'elpin' me sleep." He yawned as he settled into the bunk and pulled the blanket up. "Mind what I said about the Gov'nor Louis."

"Oui , I will mon ami. Go to sleep."

"Yes mum…" his breathing evened out as he did just that.

LeBeau shook his head as he watched his friend fall asleep. _Mon Dieu Pierre!_ _And you call me a mother hen!_ He had to admit that he felt much better after talking the situation out with his English friend. As he crept out of the room, he was determined that the sooner he spoke to the Colonel the better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – How Did It Play in Bullfrog?**

The next morning, LeBeau asked Carter to check on Newkirk. He softly opened the door and tried to enter the Colonel's quarters quietly. He didn't succeed. In the darkness he tripped over the Colonel's desk chair and sprawled to the floor with a loud crash. Newkirk nearly jumped out of the bunk as he was suddenly rocked from a deep, restful sleep.

"Wha's that? Bloody 'ell, who's there?"

"Sorry Peter. It's just me."

"Cor! Andrew! You nearly stopped me 'eart you did! Blimey! What do ya want?"

"Louis asked me to check on you. He has some tea brewing and he made breakfast for you."

"Don't know if I can bloody well eat anythin' after that fright ya just gave me mate!"

"I'm sorry Peter. I really am. Let me go get you some hot tea and something to eat."

"You do that Andrew. It'll give me a chance to get me ruddy 'eartbeat slowed down."

It was a few minutes before Carter came back with a tray.

Newkirk snorted, "Careful there Little Deer Who Runs Swift and Sure Through Forest. I don't want to be wearin' me breakfast this mornin'."

"Boy you aren't ever going to let me forget that are you Newkirk?" Carter pouted.

"I tell you what Andrew. I'll ease off if you'll agree on one thing."

"What's that?"

"You finish the conversation we had yesterday."

Carter didn't answer and busied himself with the food. "Here Peter. Tea and oatmeal. LeBeau put a lot of sugar in both. Just the way you like it."

"Thanks mate. Now take a seat and keep me company whilst I eat." Carter didn't move. Newkirk motioned with his arm. "C'mon Andrew, sit down."

"Well…okay."

Newkirk took a long draught of hot tea. "Mmmm..that's a fine cuppa if I do say so meself." He then started in on the oatmeal. "So Andrew, tell me why you were so cross with the Gov'nor?"

"Oh Peter I shouldn't tell you any of this! I don't want you to get upset. You need to concentrate on getting well."

"Humor me mate. I promise I won't get upset."

"You won't? Scout's honor?"

"Yes Andrew, scout's honor. Now get on with it before I change me mind."

"Well jeez, we were so worried about you. The Gestapo is nothing to sneeze at y'know."

"I'm aware Andrew. I'm aware."

"I just couldn't believe the Colonel would be willing to leave you there. I didn't really think about what I said. It just…came out. I couldn't help it! You've done so much for us Peter. There was no way I was going to agree with the Colonel. I mean, look how you got hurt last month when you pushed Kinch out of the way of that Kraut guard. Kinch would've been shot if you wouldn't've done that! Thank God he only winged you…Peter, I don't know what we would've done if anything would've happened to you."

"Andrew, this isn't about me…." Apparently he had opened the floodgates. _Be careful what you wish for, Peter, you just may get it in spades!_

"Yes it is! It was! It kinda still is. That's what I'm trying to tell you Peter. I don't think any one of us thought about what we said. We were only thinking about you and we just couldn't accept the Colonel's words. Of course, it turned out that he knew Myra was Gestapo all along…"

"Fourscore and seven..." muttered Newkirk.

"Right. And he was just stringing her along. We didn't know about the code you and the Colonel had agreed on. Boy did I feel like a first class heel after that."

"'ave you told the Colonel this Andrew?"

"No. I just can't get the nerve to apologize. Boy howdy I owe him one that's for sure!"

Newkirk shook his head. "I'm sorry mate."

"For what?"

"For getting' meself captured and causin' all of this fuss. That's the last thing I ever wanted."

"Peter! For corn's sake! None of this is your fault! You were obeying orders! It's just one of those things. We let our emotions run wild, that's all. You mean a lot to all of us you know."

Yes, he did know now. And for some insane reason, it hurt to know how much they cared. In the beginning, he thought himself unworthy of this particular group of men and privately considered himself lucky simply to be allowed to tag along on the adventure. Now he considered them closer than brothers and wouldn't hesitate to give his life for them. Yet the feelings of unworthiness persisted. Maybe it had something to do with constantly being told what a useless git he was for most of his life. He had to sneeze again so he had a good reason to turn his face away. He blew his nose, thankful for the distraction. "Thanks mate."

"Well I'd better let you rest." Carter took the tray and turned to leave.

Newkirk reached out and grabbed Carter's arm. "Andrew, don't let any more time go by. The Colonel needs to 'ear somethin' from ya, right?"

"Yeah, you're right Peter. I'll take care of it. You try to get some more sleep. We want you up and around real soon!"

"Okay mate. I'll try."

Carter smiled and gave him a thumbs up as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Motown Sounds Off**

Kinch still couldn't believe he had reacted the way he did to the Colonel's words. He had never before angrily and blatantly questioned Hogan's decisions like that, but he just couldn't help it. It was unconscionable to even consider not rescuing Newkirk. He well knew why he had thoughtlessly spat out those hurtful words though. Just the month before, Newkirk had saved his life and gotten himself wounded in the process. Thankfully it wasn't a serious wound; but he felt guilty every time he saw Newkirk wincing in pain or favoring his right arm. He wasn't about to repay devotion of that sort with abandonment.

"Hey Peter how goes it? How's the arm doin'?"

Newkirk was sitting up in the bunk, shuffling his ever present pack of cards and drinking a steaming hot cup of tea.

"Kinch! Are you a sight for sore eyes mate! Outside of this ruddy cold I'm fine, mate, just fine! Goin' barmy having to have this bit of a lie down for a while, but Louis and the Gov'nor will have me 'ide if I get out of this bunk. 'Ow 'bout a game of gin?"

"Sorry old chum. I don't have a lot of free time for that right now. I haven't even been able to get around to seeing you until now. The Colonel's kept me jumping. London wants a full investigation on North Star's infiltration of the Dusseldorf underground. I stopped by to see you a couple of times before now but you were asleep. Didn't want to disturb you."

"Thanks for the consideration mate. Never seems to stop Andrew."

Kinch chuckled. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Colonel's ordered me to rest so that's what I'm doin'."

Kinch frowned. "And since when do you follow orders?"

"Since the phrases 'court martial' and 'firing squad' were none too subtly implied in the conversation." Newkirk grinned and then turned serious, "By the way Kinch, I never properly thanked you for rescuin' me."

"No need Peter, Louis and I blew up the ammo dump. The Colonel and Andrew are the ones who deserve your thanks."

"No mate –you all were in on the caper."

"Almost wasn't Peter."

"Come again Kinch?" Newkirk cocked his head to the side, feigning puzzlement. _C'mon Kinch me old mate, tell me your story of what went on that night in the tunnel._

Kinch sighed. His earlier words replayed endlessly in his mind - _Where does a guy go to resign? - Whatever the Colonel says, it's his war._ He really didn't know if he should rehash this, especially to Newkirk; he certainly didn't want to burden Peter with his problems while he was sick. However, the entire episode had been on his mind and conscience ever since that night, so he took a deep breath and plunged in.

"Well we weren't too happy with the Colonel that night. At first, that is. North Star outlined a plan that would've gotten you, Gunther and Franz out of Gestapo custody and the Colonel didn't even consider it. I guess you could say we all flew off the handle."

"'ow bad was it Kinch?"

"I said some things I really regret now. Especially after the Colonel revealed North Star to be a Gestapo plant. He knew it all along!"

"Yeah I didn't realize it meself until I over'eard 'er talkin' to the other Gestapo bloke – the one that pretended to be 'Wilhelm'. It was a bit of a shocker."

"Like I said, we all said some pretty harsh things to the Colonel. We couldn't get our minds wrapped around the fact that he seemed so willing to abandon you. I just couldn't control myself. You've done so much for us Peter. I mean, you had just saved my life! And gotten yourself wounded doing it! There was no way I was going to accept leaving you in that Gestapo cell!"

Newkirk bowed his head. Again, the conversation came around to him. Each of his mates had said virtually the same thing. _You've done so much for us Peter_. He didn't feel that way. He felt that he hadn't yet done or could ever do enough for his friends. He certainly didn't feel worthy of their care, concern and friendship. What had he gotten himself into? Maybe he should've just let sleeping dogs lie. He raised his head and looked Kinch in the eye. "Well mate, I'd say that now we're even. 'ave you spoken to the Gov'nor?"

"I am sorry to say I haven't. I've been really busy – no, strike that. That's nothing but a poor excuse. I've been trying to find the right words and, well, it's been very difficult. And you know the worst part of it Peter?"

"What mate?"

"The fact that I lost it like that in front of everyone. I should've bitten my tongue. Any disagreements with your commanding officer should be discussed in private, if at all."

"Don't beat yerself up mate. What's done is done. Take a bit of advice from an old 'and at mucking things up. It's never easy to apologize. Sometimes ya just can't find the right words. Ya just have to come out and say it. But no matter 'ow it comes out, I'm sure the Gov'nor will appreciate it."

Kinch looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "I don't think I've ever heard you give a formal apology to anybody. Your apologies are always implied at best."

Newkirk chuckled. "I suppose you're right about that. Maybe I oughta take me own advice?"

"That's a start Peter, that's a start." He got up and reached out to gently squeeze Newkirk's shoulder. "Thanks buddy. I'd better get back down in the tunnel. We're expecting more communication from London and I've got to monitor the radio." He turned at the door, "Oh and get well will ya? We need you!"

"Ta mate. I'm tryin'."

After Kinch left, Newkirk dropped his head in his hands. For the first time, he truly realized how much he meant to each of his friends and it greatly humbled him. It had never occurred to him that they felt the same way about him as he felt about them. He never could understand it before. He at first felt that they just tolerated him and his thieving ways because of his usefulness to the missions. That was why he had persisted with the cocky, devil-may-care persona. It made the pain, fear and doubt less noticeable and easier to sweep into a corner. Or at least, it should've. It certainly wasn't working too well right about now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Command Interlude**

"Newkirk are you awake?" Hogan lightly rapped on the door before he stepped into his quarters.

"Yes sir. Come on in."

"How're you feeling?" Hogan sat at the desk, facing the bunk.

"Louis tells me I'm still running a bit of a fever but I don't feel too poorly." He paused to sneeze and blow his nose yet again.

"Is that so?" The Colonel looked unconvinced. He shook his head and got down to business. "Newkirk, I came to tell you that I owe you an apology."_ Newkirk is making an old man out of me! …or else he's playing around with a fraulein!_

Newkirk cocked his head to the side, a bit confused. "You do sir? For what?"

"You probably wouldn't be sick if I hadn't sent you on this mission in the first place…"

Newkirk interrupted, "Colonel, then you would've been the one what got nicked! It really worked out for the best that I went sir."

"Regardless, I shouldn't've put you in that position…" he held up a hand to forestall Newkirk's next retort. "Plus I falsely assumed that you were delayed because you were goofing off, playing around with a fraulein. I'm sorry."

"I can't fault ya for that Gov. That there's an 'onest assumption", Newkirk replied with a cheeky grin.

"Well I just want you to know I appreciate your sacrifice and also that after you get better, you're on light duty for a couple of weeks."

"Colonel…!"

"Believe me Peter, I know. You're going crazy being confined to bed like this. But I need you at 100% and if it takes some extended bed rest and light duty to get you there, than that's what it takes. Plus we need to finish out the scenario we gave Klink to keep him happy. It goes without saying that this is an order, right?"

Newkirk sighed dramatically, "Yes sir."

Hogan gave him a pat on the back and headed for the door. "That's what I want to hear. Now get some rest."

"Colonel…I, uh…"

"Yes?"

"Colonel I want to apologize for what the fellas said to you. They didn't mean what they said. It's really all my fault. They were so worried about me they didn't realize what they were sayin'. I'm really sorry sir."

Hogan looked puzzled at this sudden outburst. "Newkirk, I don't…."

Newkirk cut him off. "Colonel the lads just jumped the gun and spoke after their 'earts and not their 'eads. They didn't think about what they were sayin'. They didn't think about 'ow you would feel 'earin' what they said. But I know they didn't mean it."

Hogan tilted his head, a slow smile spreading across his face. He crossed his arms, then looked Newkirk square in the eyes. "Sounds kinda familiar, doesn't it?"

"Huh?" Newkirk frowned and then slowly lowered his head with a wry smile. "Ya got me there Gov. They acted just like….just like me, didn't they?"

"Who, you? Peter 'rushing in where angels fear to tread' Newkirk?" Hogan held up his hands in mock disbelief.

Newkirk raised his head with a chuckle. "Yes sir. I always seem to speak me mind without thinkin' don't I?"

Hogan nodded. "Well, you can set your mind at ease. Within the last day, I've gotten three very contrite and heartfelt apologies; four now, counting yours. I had been wondering if you had anything to do with it. Now I know."

"They felt bad sir. They just didn't know 'ow to go about tellin' ya."

"I have to admit that it did hurt a bit that they seemed to have so little trust in me. But then I realized that Carter, LeBeau and yes, even Kinch reacted the way they did out of sheer concern for you Peter. So there really were no hard feelings on my part. You know, it's a testament to how they feel about you. How we _all_ feel about you."

"Yes sir." Newkirk mumbled. He hadn't meant to get into this particular topic of conversation with the Colonel and struggled with the emotions stirring up within himself.

"Is that a bad thing….?" prompted Hogan. The Colonel had a gut feeling that despite the cocky, unflappable exterior, deep down inside his Englishman had a bit of an issue with self-esteem.

"No, no it isn't." He turned his head away as he swiped at his eyes. "Blast this ruddy cold – irritates me eyes."

Hogan realized Newkirk was struggling and changed the subject. "All I've got to say is, Newkirk you're a regular busybody!"

He gratefully took the bait. "What else is there for me to do gov'nor? Laid up in this ruddy bunk with a bleedin' cold – it's enough to drive a man round the bend!"

"Just do us all a favor and get well. Our operation doesn't go smoothly when we're one man short you know!"

"Sah, yes, sah!" Newkirk mockingly gave a very proper, very British open palmed salute.

Hogan shook his head as he left, "Oh yeah, you're definitely feeling better. I'm going to send Louis in with more chicken soup! Maybe that'll help speed up your recovery."

Newkirk rolled his eyes. _Blimey! I'm gonna be growin' feathers before this is all over!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Making Amends Part 1**

LeBeau looked up from the stove as Hogan exited his quarters.

"Louis, more chicken soup for our star patient. He seems to be on the road to recovery, judging by his attitude."

"Oui Colonel," chuckled LeBeau. He busied himself preparing yet another bowl of soup. _Between my balm and the soup, I will have Pierre well in no time!_ He headed over to the Colonel's quarters and knocked. "Pierre, may I come in mon ami?"

"Go ahead Louis."

Newkirk shook his head as he saw the bowl in LeBeau's hands. "I thought the Colonel was jokin'. More soup?"

LeBeau shrugged his shoulders, "Oui."

Newkirk took the bowl grudgingly and took slow sips. LeBeau pulled the desk chair closer to the bunk and sat by quietly. He suddenly felt impelled to speak. "Pierre, I have made amends with Colonel Hogan."

Newkirk didn't look up from his soup, "You don't 'ave to report back to me Louis. I knew you'd do the right thing."

"But you were right mon ami. Le Colonel was most gracious."

"Course 'e was! 'e's the Gov'nor Louis! 'e's, 'e's…Newkirk struggled to find the right words and couldn't. "Well, 'e's the Gov'nor, that's all!"

LeBeau nodded, "Oui, he most certainly is."

"Glad to 'ear things are tickety-boo with you and 'im." He handed the empty bowl back. "Ta mate."

LeBeau pulled out the balm, to Newkirk's chagrin. He sighed and began unbuttoning his nightshirt.

"I know. A deal's a deal."

"Oui. And my balm is helping you get well!"

"Let's just get on with it okay Louis?"

LeBeau began applying the balm and spoke softly, almost as if to himself. "We are very fortunate to have Colonel Hogan as our commanding officer."

"Ya just now figurin' that out Louis? Ow! Tone it down a little, will ya?"

"Sorry. No I am not just figuring that out. But perhaps for just one moment, I forgot it was so."

Newkirk didn't answer. _Yer right about that Louis!_

LeBeau finished and went to fetch the hot towel, returning in time to catch Newkirk in a monstrous yawn.

"Ready for nap time grandma?"

"Leave off! I don't know if it's this 'ere balm or the ruddy soup but I'm always sleepy after it. I still think yer puttin' somethin' in the soup."

"It is both the balm and the soup. I will let you continue to wonder if I am putting something in the soup. You are getting better but you are still sick. Now obey your body and sleep."

"Mmmmmm…..okay," Newkirk drowsily answered as he settled in the bunk.

LeBeau sat back and made sure his friend went to sleep. His mind drifted to his earlier conversation with the Colonel.

_He had been working at the table, chopping vegetables for that night's dinner. The barracks were uncharacteristically empty, other than Newkirk sleeping in the Colonel's quarters. The bunk entrance to the tunnel clattered open and Hogan climbed out._

_The Colonel headed straight to the stove for coffee, and sat at the table, sipping it appreciatively._

_LeBeau took a deep breath – it is now or never!_

"_Mon Colonel?"_

"_Yes Louis?"_

"_Mon Colonel…I would like to apologize to you for my hurtful, thoughtless words in the tunnel the night that Boche spy was here."_

_Hogan sat back, and pulled his crush cap off. He paused for a moment. "Louis, I'm sorry I couldn't give you fellas a heads up regarding North Star. I had to make sure who she really was and that the plan was set before I revealed she was Gestapo."_

"_But sir that does not excuse my outburst…"_

_Hogan interrupted, "I know you were upset with me because you thought I was going to hang Newkirk out to dry. I understand Louis. I would've been surprised if you hadn't reacted the way you did. You and he have been here together a long time, haven't you?"_

"_He is mon pote…" murmured LeBeau._

"_Louis, I accept your apology. Please know that I will never abandon any of my men. As long as I have breath in me I will do everything in my power to keep you all safe. Understand?"_

"_Oui sir. Je comprends."_

_Hogan nodded and got up from the table, signaling the conversation was over. "What're you fixing for us tonight? Are we getting chicken soup too?"_

_LeBeau chuckled and resumed prepping his vegetables. "No sir. We're having ratatouille."_

"_Sounds good!" he squeezed LeBeau's shoulder on his way back to the tunnel._

"_Mon Colonel?_

"_Yes Louis?"_

"_Merci."_

_Hogan smiled and punched the button on the bunk. "You're welcome."_

Newkirk shifted slightly on the bunk, bringing LeBeau back to reality. He reached over and gently felt the Englishman's forehead. The warmth of a low grade fever met his touch. He rose to leave.

"Sleep well my friend."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Making Amends Part 2**

Carter was sitting at the table playing solitaire when LeBeau came out of the Colonel's quarters. He looked up. "How is he doing Louis?"

"He still has a bit of fever. He's asleep."

"Good. The more rest he gets, the quicker he'll get better."

"I think Pierre is getting tired of my chicken soup."

"Well, he'll just have to put up with it!"

"André, you sound quite sure of that."

"The Colonel said that Klink ordered him to have it and also said, oh what did the Colonel say? Oh yeah, Klink said to give Newkirk chicken soup intravenously if necessary!"

LeBeau rolled his eyes. "André please pray it doesn't come to that!"

Carter grinned and turned back to his game of solitaire.

Colonel Hogan came to sit next to him. "Exciting game there Carter?"

"Oh no sir, not really…" he trailed off as the Colonel's words sank in. "I meant…"

"It's okay Carter. Black 8 on the red 9 there."

"Thanks sir."

"Did you get your inventory complete?"

"Yes sir I did. I have my list of the things we need all ready to give to Kinch."

"Great. Thanks Andrew." Hogan stood and clapped a hand on Carter's shoulder. He addressed the entire barracks. "Gentlemen, we've got about half an hour before lights out. Let's start winding it down."

"Yes sir!" chorused the barracks' occupants.

Carter decided to abandon his card game and get ready for bed early. He stretched out on his bunk, contemplating the events of the last few days. He was happy to hear that Newkirk was slowly getting better. He reminded himself to offer to play gin with him tomorrow. He knew his friend was going stir crazy being confined to bed for such an extended time, and would jump at the chance for the diversion of a card game. Carter couldn't imagine what life at Stalag 13 would be like without Newkirk. The thought reminded him of something the Colonel had said to him earlier.

"_Carter? Where are you?" Colonel Hogan's voice reverberated through the tunnel._

"_In the lab sir." He had sequestered himself there to do some thinking._

_The Colonel walked in. "Carter, London is giving us a little down time after this last mission while they carry on their investigation. I want you to use this time to take inventory and tally up a list of things we need in your area. I'll have Kinch radio it in and then we'll be ready to go when we receive our next assignment."_

"_Will do Colonel. Oh boy, we sure could use some more detonators, fuses, wire, dynamite,..."_

"_Uh, Carter? Save it for the list okay?"_

"_Yes sir. Sorry. I got a little carried away. It's just nice to have a chance to get what you need, you know?"_

_Hogan nodded and turned to leave. Carter decided he had to take this opportunity to speak to the Colonel._

"_Colonel? Before you go, I really need to tell you something important."_

"_Yes Carter? What is it?"_

"_Colonel, I want to tell you how sorry I am for losing my temper and saying what I did about wanting to resign. I didn't think about what I said. It just came out! I was so worried about Peter. I just couldn't believe you weren't going to rescue him and I just lost it. I'm sorry. It'll never happen again. Believe me I felt like such a heel when you turned around and showed us that Myra was Gestapo and then told us we __were__ going to rescue Peter. I'm sorry sir. Boy, I wouldn't blame you at all if you were mad at me for that."_

_Hogan stood silent for a few moments, absorbing the torrent of words. "Andrew have I been acting like I'm mad at you?"_

"_Well, no sir you haven't."_

"_How could I be mad at you for showing your concern for Newkirk? I'm the one who should apologize to you for keeping you in the dark about Myra for so long. But I couldn't reveal who she really was until the plans were set in motion. I had to mislead her and I couldn't let you fellas know what was going on. I'm sorry I had to lie to you about not rescuing Newkirk."_

"_Colonel you don't have to apologize for that! I understand that part now. I just didn't want you to think I meant any of what I said that night."_

"_Andrew, you think the world of Newkirk don't you?"_

"_Colonel, he's like the big brother I never had. I grew up with five sisters. Five sisters! I always hoped and prayed for a brother and it just never happened. That is, until I got here. Don't get me wrong, you and Kinch and Louis are important to me too. It's just that he treats me more like a kid brother than you guys."_

"_You're probably right there Andrew. Sometimes you two remind me of my kid brother and me."_

"_Really sir?"_

"_Really. Andrew, I couldn't imagine what things would be like around here without Newkirk. Or any one of you. My job as your commanding officer is to keep you safe. I will never abandon any of you to the enemy. Is that clear?"_

"_Yes sir Colonel."_

"_Well I guess you'd better get started on that inventory."_

"_Yes sir. And thanks Colonel. Thanks a lot."_

"_You're welcome Andrew."_

The next morning, Newkirk found himself wishing he hadn't taken Carter up on his offer to play cards.

"Gin!"

"Wot? Again? When did you turn into a bloody card shark Andrew? Takin' advantage of a sick man you are!"

"Hey if you're off your game, you can't blame me for that can you?"

"Yer ruddy ruthless Andrew."

Carter laughed out loud at that. Newkirk looked over at Carter, catching his eyes with a sly smile. Then he reached out and batted Carter's hat off his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Making Amends Part 3**

Sometimes Kinch felt like he was merely an extension of the radio. Due to London's ongoing investigation of the North Star incident he spent a large part of each day down in the tunnel manning the equipment. Lately, he felt out of touch with the rest of the team; especially so now during Newkirk's convalescence. He considered taking a quick break to go visit Peter when he heard someone coming down the ladder.

"Hi Kinch!"

"Hi yourself Andrew. What's up?"

"Here's my list of the things I need. The Colonel said to give it to you for transmission to London."

"Oh yeah. I imagine you're pretty excited about this, huh?"

"You betcha! We're gonna be blowing stuff up sky high! Bam! Pow! Kerboom!"

"Andrew, I get the idea." He began getting Carter's list ready for transmission. "Hey how is Peter doing? I don't get much of a chance to get up there while he's awake."

"LeBeau says he still has some fever but he's getting better. He's tired of the chicken soup already."

"Can't blame him for that. I'll bet he's going crazy."

"I played gin with him earlier. Beat him almost every hand."

"Now I know Newkirk really is sick. He'd never let that happen if he wasn't."

"What d'ya mean 'let that happen'? I beat him fair and square!"

"Of course you did Andrew."

Carter turned to go back up to the barracks. "Well I did!"

Kinch let him have the last word. He laughed softly and shook his head, thinking about the two men he had labeled the 'Laurel and Hardy of Stalag 13.' He wondered what life would be like at the Stalag without them, and found he simply couldn't imagine it. Of course, if it wouldn't have been for Newkirk, he would more than likely not be sitting here at all. He quickly transmitted Carter's wish list, then signed off and sat quietly for a moment. His earlier conversation with Colonel Hogan came to mind.

_They had been working nonstop fielding queries and tasks from London on the North Star infiltration. With Newkirk sick and LeBeau and Carter working together on his recovery, Kinch and Hogan spent most of their days down in the tunnel. Kinch had been trying to find an opportunity to speak to the Colonel but the workload simply didn't allow it. He finally decided to just make an opportunity._

"_Colonel? Can we take a break?"_

"_Sure Kinch. We have been going nonstop for quite a while, haven't we?." The Colonel strolled over and grabbed the coffee pot LeBeau had thoughtfully brought down. 'Want some coffee?"_

"_Sounds good."_

_He got up and took the cup Hogan offered. He leaned against the tunnel wall and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing! "Colonel, I want to apologize for my insubordination the other night. There was no excuse for me losing it like that in front of everyone. I didn't set a very good example for Carter and LeBeau."_

_Hogan took a sip of coffee. "Insubordination Kinch? Isn't that too strong a word?"_

"_No sir, I don't think so. I should've kept my mouth shut. Or at the very least approached you later, in private."_

"_I have to admit that I was surprised you were the first to speak up. I would've expected either Andrew or Louis to protest my decision first. But then, Newkirk didn't just save my life either. I think if I were in your shoes I would've reacted pretty much the way you did."_

"_Do you really think so Colonel? I didn't think – I just blurted out the first thing that entered my mind."_

"_Kinch, I understand why you said what you did. Don't worry about your so-called 'insubordination'. I couldn't imagine what life would be like without our Englishman around either."_

"_Colonel I know you wouldn't abandon any of us. But I want you to know I didn't mean what I said."_

"_Kinch I know you didn't. Don't beat yourself up about this. All's well that ends well right?"_

"_I guess so. You revealed Myra for what she was, we blew that ammo dump and most importantly, we got Newkirk back."_

"_There you go then. Two out of three ain't bad!"_

He shook his head and stood. He climbed up to the barracks and made tracks for the Colonel's quarters. He knocked softly on the door.

"Peter? You awake?"

"Come on in Kinch me old mate!"

He walked in, a big smile on his face. "Hey buddy, I hear you're on a losing streak. How about a few games of gin?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – This is Now**

Two days and several bowls of chicken soup later, LeBeau pronounced Newkirk fever-free. The congestion and sneezing finally abated as well. Thankfully it had remained a head cold only and didn't migrate down into his chest. LeBeau proudly pointed to the combination of his family remedy and chicken soup as the cure, although Newkirk privately held that the extended bed rest was more than likely the deciding factor.

That enforced bed rest gave him a lot of time – time to sleep, time to rest and time to think. He had to admit to himself that he was glad his friends had spoken to the Colonel and put the unfortunate emotions and words of that night in the tunnel behind them. Yet he was still struggling with the other unintended result of his insistence. Profoundly uncomfortable with the knowledge of how much he meant to his friends, he constantly worried whether he could fully live up to their trust. He implicitly trusted all of them with his life and truly had no qualms about laying down his own to save them. He resolved to quash the memories of the drunken rants that, even after all these years, still crept unbidden into his mind. _Shut yer useless snivellin' gob you!_ _'ow any son of mine could be such a worthless git is a marvel! Get outta me 'ouse! I'll not be puttin' up with yer stupidity and insolence!_ NO! He had to stop that train of thought dead in its tracks. Those were the words of a defeated, bitter, drunken man. It wasn't his fault that his father turned to drink to exorcise the demons from his life. It wasn't his fault that his father blamed his only son for his sorry lot in life. _Keep tellin' yerself that Peter! Ya got to!_ _That was then! This is now! _ Now he had mates who cared for him, saw him for who he really was and willingly entrusted their lives into his hands. He had learned more about love and loyalty in the past two years than he had in his entire life up to that point. _Listen to them when they tell you how much you mean to them, no matter how narked it makes you feel!_ He determined to never let them down, no matter what. He simply couldn't let his own personal demons take over his life the way his father had. No, he couldn't! He wouldn't!

Klink finally tired of the Englishman missing out on roll call and insisted on coming into Hogan's quarters to check his status for himself. He impatiently yanked the thermometer out of Newkirk's mouth. "No temperature! Normal! And you don't look sick either!" He gestured menacingly with the thermometer.

"He was at death's door!" put in Hogan.

Klink glared at Newkirk. "Where are you now?"

"Feelin' much better sir." That certainly wasn't a lie. He glanced over at Hogan, wondering where he was going with this.

Klink wasn't satisfied. "He should've been answering roll call days ago! Why are you in here malingering when you should have been out there in formation? Why?"

"He can't help it Kommandant." Hogan interjected.

Newkirk played along with whatever the Colonel had in mind, "True, sir, I can't."

Klink was confused. "Can't help it?" he echoed.

Hogan jumped in again, "Right! He's crazy about chicken soup!"

Klink huffed and got up to leave. Newkirk rolled his eyes; he should've known Hogan couldn't resist pulling a fast one on Klink.

"Well you heard our illustrious Kommandant. No more goldbricking Newkirk. Up and at 'em!" Hogan spoke loudly for Klink's benefit. As soon as he heard the barracks door slam shut and the all clear from Carter, he draped his hand on Newkirk's shoulder. "You can stay as long as you need to Peter. Just get back to making roll call from here on out."

Newkirk was already easing out of the bed. "Colonel I'll be going right crackers if I don't get meself outta this bunk."

"Okay, I understand. But you're still on light duty for the next two weeks. I don't want you working yourself into a relapse."

"But sir don't you think…"

Hogan suppressed a smile. "Would you like to try for four?"

Newkirk reconsidered quickly. "No sir. Come to think of it, two weeks sounds right sensible."

Hogan chuckled and clapped him on the back on his way out. "I thought you'd see it my way!"

Newkirk made a beeline out of the Colonel's quarters to wash up and change into his uniform. He then sauntered over to the stove and grabbed a cup of coffee. LeBeau had been nearby, working on the ironing, and approached with a warm smile. "Pierre! I see you have been released from confinement! Welcome back!"

"Thanks Louis. It's good to be outta that ruddy bunk." He stretched and groaned theatrically and then lowered his voice to a whisper. "And thanks for takin' such good care o' me mate."

LeBeau patted him on the back. "You are most welcome mon ami."

Carter and Kinch walked in from outside. Kinch came up to him with a huge smile and mock punched him on the arm. "Peter, good to see you!"

"Hey buddy!" Carter's face split into a wide grin. "Glad to see you up! How're you feelin'?"

He considered the question and answered simply, "I'm fine Andrew. I feel fine."

And he was. As everyone went about their business, he hung back by the stove, sipping his coffee and watching over his mates. His best good mates. His brothers.

La Fin


End file.
